Be My Princess
by coco32465
Summary: Alice Brandon, new and upcoming designer, moves to Charles Kingdom to start her career working for world-renowned designer Jean Pierre. When one fateful encounter flips her world upside down, will she find true love and friendship or crumble under pressure. I suck at summaries but it is a great story! Rated M just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Prologue

The man in front of me was down on one knee, peering up at me with a dazzling smile.

"Won't you accompany me on a date?" he asked.

Hold up. Most of you won't understand what's going on, so let me explain. My name is Alice Brandon, officially 22 years old as of 2 months ago, and, although I didn't realize at the time, that question changed my life forever. But I'll go back to earlier that day. I was out enjoying my first day off since arriving here in Charles Kingdom as an intern for the notorious Jean Pierre. It had been my dream since I was a little girl. You see, a few months ago, I lost my waitressing job at a small café. I was living in a small apartment and, due to my unemployment, I couldn't afford to stay. So in turn I moved back in with my parents while I applied for jobs. Unfortunately, all of my applications to different fashion franchises were turned down. You could say I was feeling pretty low. That is, until I came across an opening as an intern for Jean Pierre.

As you can imagine, I quickly sent in an application and received news that I had been accepted shortly thereafter, much to my excitement. I packed up all of my things, said goodbye to my parents, and found myself her in Charles Kingdom. Anyway, back to the story.

Charles Kingdom, with a history spanning 80 generations, values its people's autonomy over strict tradition and is well known for having a glamorous streak. A sense of charm seemed to envelop the picturesque streets of the old city, as well as the people that filled them. I had always dreamed of seeing it for myself, but never once imagined that my dream would become a reality. Seeing it in person proved to be an exponentially more beautiful sight than in pictures, which is a rather astute observation since the photos were always so gorgeous. It was then that I saw an older man in the streets, doubled over in, presumably, pain.

"Are you okay!?" I called out, hurrying to his side.

The old man looked up at me with a somewhat troubled expression gracing his elegant features. "Oh, I suddenly feel a tad unwell is," he assured, letting out a painful sigh.

"I saw a park over there. How would you like to sit with me on one of the benches?" I asked worriedly, rubbing his back gently, feeling the expensive fabric under my fingertips.

"That's okay, somebody should be coming for me soon enough…" the old man trailed off as his eyes came upon the necklace resting in the hollow of my throat. "Miss, that necklace…"

"What, this thing?" I asked as I touched the necklace that lay against my skin. "It's one of my personal treasures, from my mother. Is there something…?"

"No, no, it's nothing. Please excuse me. I can get distracted from time to time," he said with a polite smile.

"That's alright," I nodded.

A moment later, a rather expensive looking car drove up to us, and the man that climbed seemed to be in quite a hurry.

"Master, has something happened?" The young man asked his superior, the one whom I had just been talking to.

I addressed the now-kneeling man from the car, whose face had paled considerably. "He seemed to be feeling unwell."

The young man looked even more troubled by my words, and he stood up to place his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, much better thanks to this young lady… Thank you." The old man leaned into the younger one's hand as he straightened up, smiling at me.

I blushed and rushed out a reply. "It was no problem, really. Anyway, I should get going…"

I gave a little bow and turned to leave, but the older man called out to stop me. "Please, one moment." I turned back and saw the old man whispering something to the other. "What is your name, young lady?"

"My name?" I asked confusedly, because really, why was he asking for _my_ name.

"I'd like to know the name of the person who has treated me with such kindness. Wouldn't you?" The old man flashed me a cordial smile and handed me a piece of paper that he had received from the man at his side. "If you ever need any help please allow me to return the favor. All you need to do is contact me at this number." There was a telephone number written on the paper I had accepted without hesitation.

"Um… I…" Before I could form a thought, the old man spoke again. "Your name, miss?"

Startled by the slightly forceful tone, I replied in a rush, "Uh, my name is Alice Brandon."

"What am I going to do with this?" I wondered as I strolled aimlessly, looking down at the small piece of paper with a number hastily scribbled onto it. I mean really, all I did was rub his back a little. What am I supposed to do with his phone number? Well, for now, into my pocket it goes.

I felt something cold and piercing hit my skin and looked up to find the sky that had been so bright just a moment ago was now covered by dark rain clouds. Raindrops were falling and the rain continued to grow heavier and heavier, so I ran for cover under the awning of the closest shop. As fate would have it, the store I dashed into was a flower shop, and the variety of fragrances immediately invaded my senses. Suddenly overcome by all of the lovely bouquets scattered around the small room, I let out a whisper without thinking.

"They're so beautiful…" And then a soft voice reached my ears.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful young lady."

Who…? I turned around to see someone holding out an umbrella to me.

"I'm sorry. That was a bit forward of me. Did I frighten you?" The holder of the umbrella was a young man with a gentle smile.

That man… I felt like I'd seen him somewhere before. And those clothes... I cocked my head to the side, eyeing his fancy clothing. His smile was bright, reaching his hazel eyes.

"… Aren't you getting wet standing there?" The smile on his lips grew wider as he held the umbrella out to me.

The man reminded me of Charles' Prince Edward… But there was no way a prince would be wandering around a place like this…

"That's okay; I'm fine under this awning. I think you're the only one getting wet..."

"I'm all right," he said with a casual shrug. "You know, if you listen hard enough, it almost seems like you can hear the whispers from beautiful flowers. Hearing that, I came to this shop, and here, this beautiful flower…" He reached out and gently brushed my cheek.

Beautiful flower…? That smile seemed to suck me in, and suddenly I felt my heart pounding… and then, over the man's shoulder, I noticed the many black cars speeding by, and I couldn't help staring as they flew by, one after another. One of them splashed mud as it passed.

'Yikes! He was going to get his nice clothing covered in mud.' As I thought the words, I dashed forward to try and protect the man from the splash and then suddenly my clothes were covered with muddy water.

"Um…" As soon as he noticed what had happened, the man propelled me towards the flower shop and looked me over in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I… Yes," I said, but I clearly was not all right.

The car that had splattered me with mud stopped a little way ahead and a man stepped out of it.

"Please forgive me. Were you struck, miss?" As he spoke, his eyes fell on the man beside me. "Oh…"

'Oh' what? Do they know each other?

"Were you on your way to the party, sir?" the man from the car inquired, directing the question towards the well-dressed gentleman I was trying to protect.

Yes," he replied. Just then, a new voice snapped into the conversation.

"What are you doing?!" I turned in the direction of the disembodied voice and saw another man step out of the car, dressed in a black suit jacket with a blue sash, looking very official. Oh! I've seen him somewhere as well.

"Forgive me, sir. This young lady here was struck with mud due to my reckless driving and…"

"Mud?" the other man asked the driver while he stared at me boldly. Then he seemed to notice the man beside me and started. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Luke, you take care of this." After he spoke, he turned his back on us and hurried back to his car.

What was that? He didn't even apologize?

"Er… please accept our apologies, miss." The man who splashed mud on me, now known as Luke, said. "You must allow us to pay to replace your damaged clothes. You need only send us the bill after you buy something to replace your outfit," he held out a card as he spoke.

"Come on! Let's go!" The man yelled from inside the car.

"A-at once, sir!" Luke replied hurriedly. I watched as he rushed back to the car and the two newcomers drove away. I heard a snickering laugh from behind me.

"He just never changes…" I saw the man, still holding the umbrella, smiling when I turned to look at him. "First, you take this." He held out a handkerchief. I hesitated slightly before accepting the kind gesture.

"Thank you," I lightly patted at the mud with the handkerchief and he spoke in a kind voice.

"I am sorry, though. Your lovely outfit was ruined just for me…"

"No, it's not… It wasn't your fault. Please don't worry about it." The man seemed startled by my smile and he stared openly at me face.

'What now?' I thought.

The serious expression he wore set my heart racing all at once. Then he dropped to one knee before me and took my hand. The words that came next from his mouth…

"Won't you accompany me on a date?"

Now is everyone caught up to speed? Okay good.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Turning Point

Author's Note: As I noticed after I uploaded the prologue, I forgot to put a disclaimer. So here is one. All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not I, because if they did, well I wouldn't be writing about it. c: Although she owns the characters, I take most credit for the plot. I also want to give a shout-out to my absolute best friend who is my beta and actually makes this worth reading, Grace! Thank you and enjoy this new chapter. I uploaded this knowing I'll be bust these upcoming weeks because school is almost over and what not but hope to upload one chapter every weekend, but you know how life goes. So without further ado, here is Chapter 1.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually here…"

That was the only thought in my head as I stood before the castle of Nobel Michel. It was the largest castle in the world, best known for hosting six kingdoms worth of the royal family's marriages. It was the holy land for any girl who had ever dreamed of being a princess. But what was I doing in this place that any woman would dream of coming to? The truth was that I had been brought here thanks to that man's sudden invitation.

Earlier that day…

"A… date?" I stood fixed to the spot in shock, and another gentle smile appeared on his face.

"To ruin a woman's clothing is as serious a sin as to pluck a beautiful rose from its branch," he replied, smile growing slightly wider.

A beautiful rose…? What does that have to do with anything?

"O-okay…?" I said cautiously. The man drew my hand towards his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"I don't know if this can serve as an appropriate apology but won't you do me the honor of going with me to tonight's party?"

A party? Okay, that's what he meant by a date.

The man then continued with a serious expression. "Louis, if you could make the necessary preparations?"

"At once, sir," a disembodied voice quickly replied.

I quickly opened my mouth to speak in a hurried tone. "But I can't possible go to a party! I just came to Charles as an intern. I didn't bring anything dressy to wear or anything…" The man just smiled at me.

"That is nothing to worry about. We will take care of everything." As he spoke, he clapped his hands and several men and women appeared at his side.

'What the hell?!' I thought. Unbothered by my shock, he gave out orders to the people who had appeared just moments ago.

"A dress for the lady, please. Hair and makeup, too. Oh and have these clothes cleaned and replacements prepared as well."

End of flashback...

When I was invited to this party I never thought I would be brought someplace like this. I stepped into the castle of Nobel Michel, carefully lifting the hem of my borrowed dress to make sure it didn't catch on anything.. He told me he would see me inside but I didn't see him anywhere. I never even asked for his name. I was about to step into the ballroom when someone stepping out of the room nearly knocked me down. I looked up and saw a regal face staring down at me.

"Please excuse me. I am very sorry," said the man with beautiful blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No, I am the one who must apologize." I lowered my head respectfully and he smiled slightly.

"I haven't seen you at one of these parties before, have I?" he inquired.

And hot damn, he was actually really good looking. He was also dressed like the two men from earlier. I wonder if it's the formal dress from some foreign diplomatic country…

"It's a pleasure, sir. My name is Alice Brandon," I said hurriedly, trying to recover from my extended silence.

"A pleasure." Those curt words left me feeling nervous, again. "Is this perhaps your first time here?"

I nodded in answer to his question. "Yes, it is." But how did he know that? As I stared curiously at him, he smiled for a brief instant. I then heard another voice coming from behind us.

"Well, isn't this a surprise - finding you actually talking with a woman," said the voice. I turned and was faced with a big man with baby blue eyes and dark curls standing there, a friendly smile lighting up his whole face. "Won't you introduce me?" he asked.

"I'm hardly in a position to be giving introductions. Excuse me." That was all the blond one said before he stepped back into the ballroom.

"No surprise to find that he's as cold as ever… But are you not going in?"

I hurriedly stepped to the side."Excuse me, I didn't mean to stand in your way," I replied. But in response, the burly man just took my hand.

"You needn't worry about anything like that, my dear," he said smoothly.

'My dear'…? Did he mean me?

He continued. "Meeting you here like this must be some sort of fate. Won't you allow me to escort you into the party?" He peered at me as he spoke, his tone slightly teasing.

It _is _a bit embarrassing to walk in by myself… Maybe I should let him escort me.

"I would be honored, sir. Thank you," I said, before stepping into a world unlike any I had ever known before.

'I knew I wouldn't fit in here. Maybe I should go.' As I thought those words, I reached out for a glass of champagne from a nearby table and my hand precariously met with another's.

"Sorry…" he said. I looked up to see his light dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, no, please excuse me," I replied quickly. The man hardly seemed to notice me as he lifted the glass from the table and drained it. He then took several more glasses and downed them as well. 'That was quite impressive…' I thought to myself. Perhaps he noticed my staring, as the man did finally acknowledge my existence.

"What? Have you never seen anyone drink before?"

"Er, no… I…" Now that I wasn't looking at his face, I noticed he was wearing the same sort of outfit as the men I'd met before. I feel like I've seen him on TV or something, as well…

Suddenly, another man's voice interrupted us. "What nice manners. Instead of saying hello, you're here with the alcohol and the women," said the newcomer. There was a hint of innocence about his cherubic face and messy black hair framing his features, but it was off put by the uniform that everyone seemed to be dressed in. That sealed the deal for me. Those outfits must be some sort of local dress for formal occasions.

When he heard those words, the man drinking champagne spoke in a disgruntled tone. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," the new man smiled and the other one sighed.

"I don't know how you put up with being put on parade like this…" the one who downed all of the champagne replied.

"We don't have a choice, do we? It's part of our civil duty. Come on, it's time to be going." The drinker nodded reluctantly at those words.

"I know. Goodbye," He glanced at me for a moment before he fell in step with the other man and then they were gone, along with the burly one who was previously by my side. All of them… I'm sure I've seen them somewhere. Or was it all in my head…? Just as the thought raced through my mind, a voice filled the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! Please turn your attention to the mezzanine atop the spiral staircase!" the disembodied voice said. 'What?' I thought, looking about as everyone turned to stare up at the balcony excitedly. My eyes followed their gaze up the staircase.

"The eyes of the world are all upon them; the future kings of the six greatest kingdoms on earth!" the voice called out again.

What? Then the spotlight snapped on, illuminating the figures of six men. The future kings…? Those guys are…?! I stared wide-eyed at the men's faces.

"First is Charles' own Prince Edward!" At those words one of the men started down the staircase. The man who appeared in the spotlight was none other than the one from the flower shop. I'd thought he looked just like Prince Edward but I never imagined it'd actually be him. He stepped off the stairs and another pair of footsteps could be heard descending behind him.

"Prince Carlisle of Philip!" the voice called out. He was the one that I ran into outside of the ballroom with the blond hair… He's also a prince!? As my eyes followed him, the next prince was introduced.

"Prince Keith of Liberty!" I felt slight asphyxiation set in as I saw him come down the stairs. He was the one from the car with the blue sash… And he's also a prince… No wonder he seemed to know Prince Edward when we were outside the flower shop. He didn't seem very nice. Then another familiar face entered my line of sight.

"Prince Emmett of Altaria!" That was the big man who escorted me into the ballroom tonight…Which means I was escorted in by a future king! As I stood in shock, another man was being introduced to the audience.

"Prince Jasper of Dres Van!" A very well put-together man looked down upon the crown and stopped on me for a second, then continued looking around. That was the man who downed all of the champagne. He had a slightly frightening air about him, but even he was a prince… I couldn't hide my complete shock, even as the the spotlight fell on the last of the six.

"And Prince Jacob of Oriens!" He look a fair bit younger than the others, though, maybe even younger than me. He was the one with the spiky black hair who came over to the dirty-blonde haired man, who I now knew was Prince Joshua.

All six men made their way down the staircase and a great storm of applause filled the room. How could it be that all the men I met today turned out to be princes? Things like that don't normally happen… Right?

After the announcements it had come time for the receiving line, but I was unable to approach the princes, though I did want to go and thank Prince Edward. Despite that wish, the space in front of the princes was filled by an army of women. There was no clear way to get in front of them. Just then, someone shoved past me and sent me knocking into another stranger.

"Watch it!" a woman yelled. Flung forward, I tumbled to the ground, my hands breaking my fall. Silence fell around me for a moment. How embarrassing! My cheeks flushed as I hurriedly tried to stand until…

"Are you alright?" A hand appeared before me, together with a voice. Oh, that voice is… I looked up and there was Prince Edward smiling at me.

"T-thank you," I replied hurriedly as I used his hand to gently pull myself up. "So you are… a prince. Please forgive me for all of the thoughtless things I said…" His eyes glimmered when he heard my words.

"No, I am at fault for bringing you someplace like this without even giving you my name. I am the one who should be apologizing," Prince Edward looked at me as he spoke. "I wasn't sure how such a last minute outfit would look, but… you look divine." My face flushed red when I heard his words.

"That's not… Oh, but I do thank you for lending me this beautiful dress," I smiled back at him and he squeezed my hand.

"A dress exists only to be worn by a woman. I am sure that this dress is glad that it could adorn someone as beautiful as yourself," he said with a gentle smile.

"I…" I didn't know how to reply to his kind words.

"But if you aren't careful, you may just find yourself the target of jealousy with beauty such as yours. I'm sure the lovely flowers decorating this ballroom all wish they were quite as captivating as the bloom in your cheeks." It's really quite embarrassing, but still… A voice spoke up from behind us.

"I never would have expected you to know the lady, Prince Edward." When I looked in the direction of the voice, I saw that it was Prince Emmett, who had escorted me into the ballroom.

"Thanks for joining me before," he said with a smile. I bowed my head at his words.

"No, thank you, sir, for escorting me," I replied, returning his smile.

"What's this? You know Prince Emmett?" Prince Edward asked.

"I wouldn't say that I know him… We only just met at the entrance…"

"That's right. You must know her better than I, don't you, Prince Edward?" Prince Emmett asked in a slightly teasing tone.

Prince Edward smiled softly. "I'm afraid that I only just met her today myself. But it is really thanks to Prince Keith that I could invite her here this evening…"

Then, Prince Keith, who had been standing nearby, cut into the conversation. "Thanks to me?"

"Yes that's right. Don't you remember the woman whose clothes were ruined by your car kicking up mud this afternoon?" Prince Edward asked, looking completely amused.

Prince Keith cocked his head to the side, and then looked at my face. "Oh, you're the one from the street… But why are you here?"

"Prince Edward kindly invited me here to apologize for the damage to my clothes," I said matter-of-factly.

"He invited you? Hmm. Well he did always like to dabble with commoners." He glanced at me as he spoke, then walked away.

Well, again, he proves to be quite rude. I grimaced and then I felt piercing eyes on me. When I looked, I noticed Prince Carlisle staring at me. He chuckled as he walked away. Great, now a prince caught me making a strange face.

At that moment, Prince Emmett began speaking with a smile. "Prince Keith seemed quite worked up. I wonder if he was trying to catch your eye?" What?

"Prince Emmett, you know that Prince Keith would be angry if he heard you say something like that," Prince Edward scolded.

Prince Emmett just shrugged and laughed. "That is fun in its own way, too. However, I'd rather just talk to you. How about it?" He cracked a smile and my heart skipped a beat just as a low voice suddenly interrupted us.

"Forgive me, but tonight's party is meant for the princes to mingle. Don't you think you ought to refrain from such private matters?" I turned to see Prince Jasper standing there. For a moment, his eyes lingered on me but then his gaze returned to the other princes, as if I was of no special note.

I see… Well, there are so many people here; it's no wonder that he doesn't remember meeting me before.

"I guess I must apologize for disrupting the evening, but I was the one who invited the lady, so could you at least excuse me?" Prince Edward bowed his head politely. Prince Jasper turned his back on him and sighed quietly.

"If you're going to go that far, then I don't particularly care what you do, but I would like you to avoid causing any more disruptions." When he was done speaking, he headed back to the center of the dance floor and I heard someone chuckling at us nearby.

"What a bore…" I looked around and there was Prince Jacob, who had been the last introduced. Seeing him up close only confirmed my earlier impression that he was younger than I was.

"Oh. Excuse me. I've just always thought that such gatherings as this are quite tedious, but I should not be airing such private feelings in public. If you'll excuse me…" Prince Jacob tossed the words behind him as he left.

As we watched him go, Prince Edward laughed softly. "He never changes. Good little Prince Jacob…"

"But it's okay if he's a bit prickly. It's quite cute on him," Emmett said with a teasing smile. Cute? Hm… As I harbored my own doubts in my mind, Prince Edward's and Prince Emmett's butlers called out to them.

"Oh… I suppose we must be going," Prince Edward said reluctantly.

"Enjoy yourself, all right? I'll see you later," said Prince Emmett, just as reluctantly as Prince Edward.

"Y-yes. Thank you very much ," I said in reply as I watched them walk away. Music slowly swelled and filled the room, again from nowhere. In response to the music, couples started to form throughout the ballroom.

'Is there going to be dancing?' I wondered. It seemed as if there was a chance to dance with princes, as well, judging by the great hordes of women that were surrounding them once again. I began walking towards the tables where the food was laid out when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Might I have this dance?"

Huh? I turned and standing there before me was…

* * *

OOOH CLIFFIE. I've always hated them but I have to keep the suspense going don't I? Now, I know, all the princes are basically going after her? What is that, right? Don't worry! The ladies will be joining. I also assume you noticed the OC Prince Keith. That was a little gift to one of my closest friends. He really doesn't play a massive role. Also I want to thank those that commented, favorited, and followed this story so far. It was definitely a big boost so thank you! I love all of you. 3 C: Hopefully I'll see you next week! Enjoy and keep reviewing and all that jazz! 3  
-Carrie xoxox


	3. Chapter 3 - Sad Endings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer, however I do take credit for my OCs and my plot! Without further ado, I give you Chapter 2. Haha, that rhymed. It wasn't planned I swear. (:**

* * *

Chapter 2

I turned around to see Prince Jasper standing before me, his eyes shining with some unnameable emotion and a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"Oh…" I couldn't think of much else to say.

His smirk dropped and he smiled kindly at me. "Excuse me, but are you the woman who was accompanying Prince Edward earlier?" His tone of voice was so much kinder now than when he was conversing with the other princes that I was slightly taken aback.

"Yes…" I answered slowly, a little confused.

"You seemed to be well acquainted with him and I find myself curious as to where you are from," he said, his eyes roaming over my face and down the length of my body. I instantly became self-conscious.

"Where I'm from?"

"Yes. Are you by chance of royal blood? Or perhaps the daughter of a nobleman?" he inquired, seeming certain that I must be if I was here at this ball.

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm just here in Charles working for a designer," I said simply, seeing nothing wrong with being honest. Apparently I was wrong, as his face immediately hardened at my response.

"A commoner…?"

"That would be correct, your highness," I replied, becoming agitated at his derogatory term.

"So you met Prince Edward out on the street and he just invited you here?!" he asked, his tone harsh.

"Yes…" I nodded, shrugging my shoulders. Prince Jasper sighed audibly.

"I am sorry, but I do not see any merit in asking you to dance."

"Excuse me?" I asked, shock and slight anger lacing my tone.

"I made a mistake asking you to dance… Excuse me," and with that he left and walked across the room, as far away from me as possible.

I knew it was irrational, for I didn't know him, but I was still insulted by his prejudice. Just because he was royalty did not make him a better person than me. I watched as Prince Jasper approached another lady. That did nothing but make me even angrier.

"He never changes…" a voice beside me said. I looked over and saw Prince Emmett smiling at me. "Since you are free now, would you do me the honor of gracing me with a dance?" He didn't wait for an answer before leading me out on the dance floor. Hard as I tried, I couldn't conceal my laugh.

"Sure I'd love to," I said, smiling.

He grinned at me, his smile reaching his twinkling eyes. "Good because you really didn't have a choice," he said as he grabbed my left hand in his and placed his other around my waist. I was amused at how small I was in his arms, and, because I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice when he began to step in time to the lilting tune.

As soon as I snapped back to the present, I remembered how bad of a dancer I was. "I can't dance…" I said quietly, trying to step away. He gripped my waist tighter as he spoke softly. "Look at me."

Confused, I looked up at him and he smiled.

"That's right. Now you will be able to dance, just follow me and listen to the music," he stated as if it was obvious.

I followed Prince Emmett's gentle lead as we began to dance. I could feel the jealous stares of those around us and I started to lose my nerve but he smiled kindly at me.

"You need to keep your eyes on me," he said.

"S-sorry…" I managed to say.

"You needn't apologize."

"Thank you. Your Highness is very kind,"

Prince Emmett's eyes crinkled at my statement.

"Are you comparing me to Prince Jasper?"

"What…?" I asked, not understanding where his question came from.

A strange look fell across his face. "He is bound by his training as a prince of Dres Van…"

"His training…?" Now I had no idea where this conversation had gone.

"Maybe you're unaware, but being born royal means having to go through special training from a young age. We have the same kind of thing where I am from," he paused, glancing over at Prince Jasper, and then continued. "But I was never separated from my parents like they do in Dres Van."

"So Prince Jasper was separated from his parents…?"

He smiled again at my question. "That's correct. He has barely ever seen them, even when he was young. Because of that, he doesn't know how to depend on others, and only associates with us as a matter of course while he waits in line for the throne."

"That's so sad…" I stated, feeling my anger towards Prince Jasper dissipate almost immediately.

His eyes widened at my words.

"Sad… I doubt he even really understands the meaning of that word…"

"What…?" I asked. Just then the song ended and Prince Emmett stopped dancing.

"Over already? I wanted to dance a bit longer…" He let go of my hand and bowed elegantly. "Until next time, my dear…"

I was watching him walk away when he suddenly turned back to me.

"Don't tell Prince Jasper anything I told you, okay?" My heart skipped a beat at his meaningful smile and I nodded.

Just then I felt someone's eyes on me, and when I looked around to see who it was, I saw Prince Jasper leaning against the bar, staring at me intently. 'Oh…What reason could he be staring over here for?' I wondered but as soon as I did, he looked away, his expression completely blank as he walked away. 'He really doesn't seem very friendly… not like Prince Emmett or Prince Edward,' I thought as I headed back to the side of the hall where I wouldn't be in anyone's way. I wasn't feeling very comfortable and was contemplating going home. I decided it would be best as I had work tomorrow and as I headed to the back corner of the hall I heard someone call out.

"Excuse me, but am I right in assuming you to be Miss Alice Brandon?"

I turned around to see who it was and saw a rather handsome man I recognized addressing me. I remember him from this afternoon. He was that older man's companion.

"Yes that would be me," I said quickly.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zain, butler to Lord Michel."

Lord Michel was the patron of this castle but I had yet to see him tonight or maybe I did as I don't actually know what he looks like.

"Would you please consent to coming along with me?" Zain asked, his words asking permission, but his eyes demanding my agreement.

"Why do you need me?"

He smiled. "My Lord Michel has expressed his wishes to meet with you."

'Why would he want to meet with me…?' I started to wonder but after a while I noticed Zain was growing slightly impatient.

"Yes, all right." I was utterly bewildered as I followed along behind him.

He led me to a meeting room and I saw an elderly man in the room, dressed in a violet robe with gold embroidery. I recognized the fabric as a rare type of silk, something any designer would be able to identify. I thought he looked familiar but I'd never met someone who was able to afford such tasteful and expensive clothing.

"I hadn't expected to see the girl who saved my life here at this party," the elderly man said, a smile gracing his face. As I looked harder, the memory came back to me. Oh, he is the man I had seen looking so pained out on the street in Charles this afternoon.

"You're the gentleman I met earlier…"

He beamed at me. "Aha, so you remember me then?" He looked better as he stood there, smiling at me, no trace of how he felt earlier on his face.

"Yes I do. Are you feeling better now?" I asked and his smile brightened even more.

"Thanks to you, my dear."

I smiled back automatically, when realization hit me.

"You're Nobel Michel!?"

The old man laughed, amused at my question.

"I am indeed…Although I would prefer it if you were to call me Mike."

Zain bowed deeply as we made our way out into the corridor.

"I ask that you keep Lord Michel's health trouble a secret," he said, never turning to look at me.

"Yes of course," I responded.

"From now on if you ever need anything, please let me know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, rather confused.

"You have done us a great service in saving Lord Michel's life. We hope we can be of service to you in return."

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. "All I did was rub his back some. There is no need to feel obligated towards me. Please give my thanks to Lord Michel." I bowed to Zain and started to walk away when I heard a voice from nearby.

"So you were just pretending to be a commoner. You must be a difficult woman to deal with." I turned to see Prince Jasper leaning against the wall.

"Uh…?"

"There is no way Lord Michel would call a commoner to have an audience with him," he said rather rudely.

"Well that must not be true, since I am a commoner and I am not part of any royal family," I replied briskly, immediately starting to walk away.

"Well I was hoping to speak with you a little longer."

"Oh well, I'm sorry that won't happen. I must leave and return home. I have work tomorrow."

On my way out, I was stopped by a smiling Prince Emmett.

"Hey where are you going so soon?"

"Oh… well I have work tomorrow so I should be going home," I said, feeling slightly awkward.

He looked at me with a sad smile. "Alright then, I would be honored if you allowed me to give you a ride home."

"That's rather nice. Thank you," I said, nodding.

As Prince Emmett and I made our way out, I looked back and saw Prince Jasper looking after us, wearing a sad yet controlled expression. As soon as he saw me looking, he swiftly turned and walked away. I was feeling a little disappointed but was snapped out of my thoughts when Prince Emmett grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw him smiling as he held the door open for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and climbed in, the prince climbing in after me. As we made our way out, I stole a glance back at the castle and saw Prince Jasper talking to Prince Edward. He was wearing a bored expression while secretly watching the car. I felt sort of melancholy as the realization hit me that I was leaving the castle and life of my dreams and heading back to reality.

* * *

**Comments, Questions, Opinions, Anything? All kinds are lovely for someone new to writing. Hahah. It's greatly appreciated. Also this story wasn't gone over because my beta wasn't available. Sorry if there are any misspellings, grammatical errors, or anything wrong in general. Please be kind to me!  
**

***ducks behind chair* Now, I feel I should address the fact that I haven't updated in a MONTH! What is this blasphemy you speak of? Well as I said before, life can get in the way, and boy did life get in my way. So much has happened and I kind of left my story alone and Fanfiction in general. Also my friend kept bailing on helping to beta this chapter. Oh well, what can I say, she was busy, I was busy. As I have now realized, updating on a schedule is much harder than I anticipated. I hate to change it, but I take back my every week update. It puts way too much stress on me and I feel insanely guilty when I can't. I do however promise to update much sooner and not leave this story unattended. I do love writing and I've missed it so much. Anyway, have a lovely week and I'll see you soon! I love all of you! (^.^) Hugggggsssss!**

**~Carrie xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendly Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that belongs to the great S.M. I do, however, own the personalities and plot to this story. Yay. Okay here is the super delayed Chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I reluctantly sit up and groan, smacking the alarm clock that wakes me from my pleasant sleep. I usually love waking up, knowing I am going to work to do my favorite thing in the world, but today I am dreading it as much as I dreaded chores when I was younger. I climb out of my bed and get ready for my day, showering and dressing in a purple blouse and a form-fitting black skirt that came to about mid-thigh.

I walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the little island and silently sipping on it while going over last night. I smile as my thoughts immediately go to Prince Emmett. He was probably the highlight of my night, always smiling, while also being there to help me throughout the night. He was handsome, his dimpled smile adorning his lovely face. He was also very broad, almost resembling a bear, which is fitting since his hugs are that of something I can only imagine a bear would give. His blue eyes showed nothing but mirth last night and I could see he must be the most fun of the group.

My thoughts move on to Prince Edward. He was just as handsome as Prince Emmett, if not more so, but in a different way. He had an air about him that just screamed royalty and beauty, all at the same time. He seemed nice, just not as silly as Prince Emmett. He always smiled and I can't help but see him and my co-worker and best friend, Bella, being together. They would complement each other. These things don't happen though, so I won't harp on it.

Next, there was Prince Keith. There isn't much I can say about Prince Keith, he was quiet and worried about appearances, of that I was certain. He showed he didn't care much for me and I wasn't too fond of him either, so I couldn't care less.

Prince Carlisle's face flashes in my mind and I feel confusion settle around me. He was gorgeous, no doubt about it, his lovely blond hair and brilliant blue eyes were enough to make any woman, or man, swoon. He seemed to be to the contemplative one of the group and always seemed to have things planned and thought through. He reminded me of my father. The only things I couldn't place were his replies and his small moments of abnormal behavior.

I move forward and think back to Prince Jacob. His dark skin and even darker hair suited him well. He seemed much younger than all the other princes, around 18 maybe. I assumed he had a sense of humor, judging by the things he said, but I couldn't be too sure. I could tell, however, that he was intently focused on his duties, also while trying to prove his worth to the other princes. His age is probably the cause of that, though, and I can completely relate, as I am one of the four ladies in my office that's still in their early twenties. It can be daunting and I can't help but admire his strive to make it. It's definitely a good trait to have and I really hope he makes it.

Finally, my thoughts land on Prince Jasper. He was… the one person I couldn't place. He could go from being an asshole to Mr. Suave in a second and that could get someone in trouble. I personally experienced those talents and my thoughts and emotions were all over the place last night because of that. The fact that I wanted to rip his clothes off most of the night didn't help either. I swear that man could make any girl burst into flame, he was so gorgeous. That alone makes me want to hit him more so than I already do. I remember him perfectly, his lovely dirty blond locks that he left kind of shaggy, long, and curled at the ends. It's not something you would expect from a prince, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to run my fingers through it. His electric green eyes flash in my memory and I basically melt in my seat. They caught mine numerous times during the night, and each time I wanted to run over to him and kiss him. That, however, was forbidden and would never happen. A girl can dream right? And dream I did. I think back to his body and immediately regret it. One time last night, he took off the big top that represented his country and I saw him in just a dress shirt. It was marvelous. He was well built, not overly so, but just enough, a little lanky, but it fit him so well I couldn't see him another way. His back muscles showed when he stretched and I had to look away. Thankfully, or not, depending on how you look at it, he put that shirt back on.

I look over at the clock and notice that if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late. I rush back into my bathroom and apply some makeup. I style my short hair to its everyday pixie cut, all the layers flipped out, and I was ready. I grab my bag and run towards the door, slipping on my black suede pumps, leaving the apartment and trying my hardest to make it to work on time.

I walk into the building and am immediately swarmed by my four group workers and best friends Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, and Esme Platt.

I've known Rosalie, Rose as she prefers to be called, the longest. She's a tall, blonde goddess. No other way to describe her really. She's twenty-three and doesn't even look it. She has a figure models would kill for, and the beauty any man would desire. She has lovely, almost violet, eyes, the perfect nose and lips, long hair that looked almost styled and brilliant white teeth. Let's not forget she has a nice ass and chest, accompanied with long legs that fit her like a glove. I envy her yet at the same time I don't, if that makes sense. I imagine looks like that would carry quite the burden. The best part about Rose, though, is her undying loyalty. She has always been there for me, ever since I was six, and now protects all of us fiercely. So fiercely in fact, that I swear numerous of our exes that gave us problems are no longer able to prove their manhood. She has a temper and a sort of violent streak, but it's never too serious and is always amusing. She loves to use her 5'8" height against us and when she's in her heels, which is almost always, she reaches 5'11", and loves to intimidate not only us, but bitchy girls and guys that can't seem to take a hint. She is a take-no-shit kind of person, and I can honestly say I'm glad she fills that role in this group because the rest of us sure as hell wouldn't. She is there for all of us and I'd never doubt her as a friend.

I've known Bella about as long as I have Rose. She is twenty-one years old, soon to be twenty-two in a month. I met her when I was nine, and let's just say our friendship surprises a lot of people. She is that quiet and sweet type, or so she wants people to believe, and I am the outgoing, vibrant character of the group. May not have seemed like it last night, but could you blame me? Wait I'm off topic. Let's get back to it. Now, I'm not saying she's the opposite; just that she isn't some sweet and innocent person. She can be quite the rebel and I enjoy it when she lets herself be free. She's the advice giver and listener of the group. Where Rose would act irrationally and "beat a bitch", her words, not mine, Bella sits and listens to the situation then calmly gives a different solution. I usually just blend their two ideas, but that's beside the point. She has brown hair that naturally looks beautiful and matching brown doe eyes that always seem to see right through you. It can be a little weird but she can't control it, obviously. She is nearest my height, around 5'4" and it suits her. She has a lovely hourglass figure and attributes to match. Her lips are full and are a naturally reddish-pink shade that I would love to have. She is beautiful, her name quite fitting.

Last is Esme. Her name is a little quirky, just like her. I've known her the least amount of time, only three years, but she already fits seamlessly into our group, like she's been here all along. She has rich caramel hair that flows in waves down to her shoulders. Her vibrant emerald eyes are almost the same as Prince Jasper's. She is the same age as Rose, but is about to be twenty-four, and 5'6". She has thick, long eyelashes, full lips, and a button nose. She is probably the sweetest of all of us; it's rare for her to be rude to anyone. That being said, when she is angry or protecting one of us, she is one of the scariest things I've ever seen, even more so than Rose. That's saying something. She is like a mother bear protecting her cubs. It's quite fitting as she is the "mother" of the group. She looks out for all of us and would do anything to protect us. It's one of the sweetest things in the world and I'm thankful to have her.

I walk over toward my desk where all three of them are sitting, bouncing with excitement. They know. This is going to be a long day.

"Have you seen the papers yet!? You're all over them!" Esme whisper-yells.

Bella grins at me. "Were they as stunningly gorgeous in person as they are in pictures?"

"I hate you. So much. You fucking met Prince Emmett and I hate you for it. He's the most gorgeous and sexy thing I've ever seen and you DANCED with him. I swear, you are so lucky I love you or I would kill you right about now," Rose says.

"Well hello to all of you as well. My weekend was lovely, thanks for asking." I laugh.

"Spit it out, bitch," Rose demands in mock anger.

"Well let me see if I can answer things for you. No I haven't seen the papers. Yes, they were even more gorgeous in person. And thanks Rose, I hate you too. Is that it?" I ask sarcastically.

"No. Now, as Rose said, spit it out," Bella replies.

"I hate all of you, you know that?" I ask.

I quickly go into telling them everything about yesterday, making it through with only a few interruptions.

"I'm going to kick that Prince Jasper's ass. He has no reason to look down on you," Rose growls out angrily after I finish up.

I smile and quickly hug her. "I love you and I don't doubt you could, however, it'd be a crime, so you'll just have to leave it alone. I appreciate the sentiment though."

She hugs me back and replies in a whisper. "I would do anything for you, you know that. If you meet again and he says things like that, though, I will actually kick his ass."

"I'll join," Bella adds quickly.

"As will I," Esme agrees.

I laugh and grin at them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too. However, I can't help but feel sad for Prince Jasper. I mean how awful it must be to be separated from your parents at a young age. I could never be away from Charlie or Renee for so long, I'd probably die," Bella says sadly. "I mean it's not like he could control that, but that rule shouldn't be in place."

"I wholeheartedly agree. If I were in the King's situation, I'd be continuously trying to get rid of that rule. Imagine how the mothers must feel. However, in a kingdom so strict on rules, I can't be sure the parents really care. I, myself, couldn't stand to be away from Evan! He's not even my kid and I still could never go more than a day without him, let alone 18 years. " Esme adds.

I nod, understanding what she means. Baby Evan is Esme's nephew and she loves him dearly. She sees him at least once every day, if not more. He's so cute and Esme's sister, Diana, brings him in every day for lunch. I can't blame her though, because we all see him so often and love him just as much. He has all wrapped around his little finger and we love it. Whenever we see him, he has the biggest grin on his face, making his brown eyes sparkle. I swear that boy will be a heartbreaker and he isn't even two years old yet.

"That reminds me, are we seeing that little man today? I know he's been sick and I have a little present for him. Is he doing any better?" Rose asks, smiling.

Esme nods her head while matching Rose's smile.

"He is doing much better and will indeed be coming by today. I'm so excited; I've missed him so much. Diana wouldn't let me visit him these past two days and it's been just awful," she rushed out.

"Oh! Yay! Now I need to go out and get him this bear I got him then possibly go pick up a few new outfits! I've been meaning to do that but I've just been so busy and haven't had time," I squeal.

"Whoa there! Calm down, sweetie. I think you can put that off until this weekend," Bella laughs with the other girls.

"You girls are no fun," I pout. "He needs to have style! You guys need to worry about that more!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Fortunate. Calm down and get to work, then you can see if you have time to go spend hundreds of dollars on baby clothes," Rose laughs, turning back to her work.

We all follow suit, laughing, knowing she is probably right. I look back to my work and think back to yesterday. If I really am all over the magazines as the girl said I was, god only knows how today will go. I jump into my work while hoping today will go as normally as possible. I just know I won't be so lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Well, well, well. Here we are again. I sincerely offer my apologies for the time between these updates. So far into the summer and I've already gone back on my promises. It's kind of sad really, the way this summer has unfolded already. I've let a month go by since I've been out of school. I promise I have good reasons though. I've had to get next year planned out, the classes I plan to take. I've spent some time with my sister who is back from college and has been dearly missed. I also just got back from a week long trip from NC. That was... yeah. The worst part of this summer so far is the fact that I broke my pride and joy, my lovely iPhone. It's been a seriously sad life these past six days. That sounds seriously pathetic but I don't care. I miss my baby. Anyway, since I don't have my distraction for a while, maybe writing and updating will come smoother and more frequently. I make no promises but I can hope. I can say that this chapter was kinda shit. I had so much trouble getting it out and trying to differentiate between tenses is hard for me. Like insanely hard. Hopefully it won't be too painful to read. I did however introduce the girls so that should be fun. They really will start to make an appearance. They make me smile. :) A lot. I hope that I still have a few of you that will continue reading. It means a great deal to me. Next, we bring all of the main Princes into the work place. I can just see how Rose will react. *squeals and flails around wildly* See you soon!  
~Carrie xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5 - SURPRISE!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides personalities, plot, and setting. Everything else belongs to the great SM. Enjoy!**

**P.s. I'm going back to past tense because writing in present is too hard. Sorry for the weird change. c:**

* * *

Chapter 4

I sat at my desk, the next few hours remaining relatively uneventful aside from a few questions about my weekend activities, something I was very thankful for. All four of us dutifully got our work done, our time management skills seeming to help us today. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I began to bounce in my seat, excited for the arrival of our favorite little man.

It seemed like we waited hours for him to get here, when in reality it was most likely just about 5 minutes, but it was 5 minutes too long and when we heard the elevator bell ding we all looked up and grinned. I was about to run over there, the other girls seeming to be thinking along the same lines as I was, when I heard a few gasps and excited whispers. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. I slowly looked toward the direction of all the murmurings and caught sight of all the princes I met the other night, with the exception of Prince Jacob and Prince Keith, walking over in our direction to get Jean Pierre's office.

I gasped silently, barely hearing and registering the also silent gasps of the three girls behind me. Apparently our gasps weren't as silent as I thought they were because about as soon as they escaped our mouths, Prince Emmett and Prince Carlisle looked over in our direction. I saw a wide grin form on Prince Emmett's face and also noticed a small one form on Prince Carlisle's.

I quickly turned to face my girls and noticed all except Rosalie gaping at them.

"Oh fuck, they're coming over here. I swear if Prince Emmett gets too close, I won't be held responsible for what will happen," Rose said softly.

I let out a forced laugh and hoped that if I stayed quiet they would just decide to head to their designated place and forgo coming over to us. I assumed luck was on my side because I hadn't heard one speak up. I sighed, relieved, until I heard a quiet shout near me. "Boo!"

I jumped in my seat and slowly turned to see Prince Emmett, who was trying to hold in laughter, unsuccessfully I might add, standing right in front of me.

"Oh. Hi. I didn't think you had seen me…" I mumbled stupidly.

Emmett's grin grew wider if that was even possible. "Of course I did. How could I avoid coming over to visit my favorite little commoner if I was lucky enough to see her while I was out?"

I was about to respond when I heard a scoff from behind me.

"Commoner? Isn't that a lovely thing to be called? That's almost as disrespectful as if I was to simply call you by your first name." I turned to see Rose shooting daggers at Prince Emmett.

"Rose! That's completely rude to say to a pr-" I started but was cut off by the recipient of Rose's anger.

"That's quite alright. She's right in fact. I do assure you I meant no disrespect in my nickname. It was just that, a nickname, as I was not able to catch her name at the ball," Emmett said, slight remorse and awe lacing his tone. "And who might you be, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Rosalie Hale. Her name, as you should have learned when you met her, is Alice Brandon," She said simply, continuing to glare at him.

I looked between her, Prince Emmett, and all the stunned princes behind him. I groaned in mortification and spun around, anger practically oozing from me.

"Rose! Enough! That is probably the worst thing you could do in this situation!" I growled at her.

Rose looked back at me, fire in her eyes, daring me to continue. I glared right back at her, showing her I wasn't changing my view on this.

I heard quiet laughter behind me. I looked back to see all the princes hiding their mouths behind their hand and glared at them, quickly realizing that was not something I should do and immediately righted my expression.

"Something funny?" Bella asked.

I looked over at her and tried to mask the smile trying to form on my face. She was relatively quiet during the exchange, something that happens often, and I loved to have her cut in, hopefully to shift the conversation back to normal.

Prince Edward looked over at her and smiled. She hesitantly smiled back at him but quickly looked back to the other princes.

"Well?" Esme prodded.

"It's just that… Alice and Rosalie have… such strong personalities… and Alice is so small… and, oh god, it's just fantastic," Prince Emmett offered between laughs.

This time I didn't conceal my glare. Apparently I just looked funny because as soon as the princes saw it, they burst out laughing.

"Cut it out! It's not funny!" I shouted, trying hard to make my tone angry and keep the slight amusement out of my voice.

I looked over at Prince Jasper, who for the entire encounter kept his expression blank, and even found him struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Oh but it is," Prince Carlisle said happily.

After that comment, a whole new round of laughter started, and this time my friends were laughing as well. I rolled my eyes and waited for all of them to calm down, and when they did, I noticed three of the princes staring at my friends. Prince Emmett at Rose, Prince Edward at Bella, and Prince Carlisle at Esme. I risked a glance at Prince Jasper and noticed he was looking between his fellow princes with disgust and slight confusion. I sighed and looked away, not realizing that as I did so, Prince Jasper looked over at me with a similar expression.

"We've been impolite. Alice, would you be as kind as to introduce us to your friends here?" Prince Edward asked me sweetly, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Oh! How rude of me. This is Rosalie Hale, as you already know, this is Bella Swan, and this is Esme Platt," I offered, gesturing to each woman while I introduced them.

Each of my friends nodded and smiled at the princes, but only Prince Emmett and Prince Edward returned the gesture. However, the other two did offer a small wave.

"Well it's lovely to meet all of you ladies, and to finally meet you properly," Prince Emmett replied, directing the last part towards me, grinning. "I am Emmett McCarty, Prince of Altaria." He then looked over at the others, silently telling them to introduce themselves as well.

"I agree with Emmett here, it's lovely to meet all of you. I am Edward Masen, Prince of Charles. Hope you don't mind me eventually becoming your new king," Prince Edward said, adding a bit of humor to ease the slight awkwardness that had settled around.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, Prince of Philip," Prince Carlisle smiled, his eyes still glued on Esme who was blushing at that moment.

"And I am Jasper Whitlock, Prince of Dres Van," Prince Jasper said, rather distractedly I might add, and looked over at the clock.

We smiled and nodded at them.

"It's lovely to meet all of you," Bella offered shyly.

"Oh yes, it's quite an honor!" Esme piped up quickly.

"A pleasure indeed," Rose added, staring at Prince Emmett.

"I do agree, it was great to see you again and finally have a nice introduction," I smiled.

"It was a great to meet all of you, I'm sure we can all agree on that, we need to discuss some things with Mr. Pierre, so, sadly, we must head over there and discuss our needs and get designs," Prince Carlisle said quietly.

"Yes! Exactly what I was about to say. We must go," Prince Jasper ordered quickly and walked away and into Jean Pierre's office.

"Of course, he is right. Goodbye. I hope we'll meet again soon," Prince Edward said politely, walking away with the other princes after they nodded their agreement.

I watched after them and, after seeing them enter my superior's office, turned back to face my best friends.

"Sweet lord," Esme said dreamily.

"Yeah," Bella agreed slowly and almost as dreamily as Esme.

"Those men were FINE!" Rosalie squealed.

I quickly hushed them. "We don't want them to hear us!"

"Whatever. So what do you think they are doing here?" Esme asked.

"I assume having some outfits designed. I mean they are famous here so…" Rose offered up.

"True… but we all know that Mr. Pierre won't be able to design them since he is working on a major project now. He's going to have someone else do it," Esme said.

We all nodded and waited until the princes came out. When they did, I noticed Prince Emmett with a huge grin on his face and the others sporting something between a smirk and a slight smile. They all looked back over at us, chuckled, and then left the building. We all sat their confused and nervous, then Mr. Pierre called us into his office.

We slowly got up and made our way into his office, sitting down on the two small couches that occupied his office and waited patiently for him to speak up.

"Okay, as I'm sure you saw them come in earlier, some princes were here, and if you didn't see them, now you know. They need some designers for the upcoming events leading to their becoming the King of their respective kingdoms. I have a big project on my hands and won't be able to do their designs as I usually do, so I'm giving the assignment to you. That is, if you want it." He said.

We nodded to indicate we wanted the job. He smiled and continued.

"Each one of you will design for a specific prince who will give you the requirements for the outfit they need. Once you have a design, you will send it to me, and then if I approve it, you will show it to him for his approval. If he doesn't like it, you will redesign and start the process over again. It is of the utmost importance to please them. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"Good. Now, I have assigned your client based on what they usually wear and your own personal design style… but mainly because two of them asked for a specific person. I won't say who asked for whom, but just tell you who you'll be designing for. Esme, you'll be designing for Prince Carlisle. Bella, you'll be designing for… Prince Edward. Rose, you'll be designing for Prince Emmett, and, Alice, you'll be designing for Prince Jasper."

I sat back in my seat and groaned internally. Fantastic. I just know this won't be a fun few weeks.

"Oh. By the way, you'll be staying at their castles during the time you design for them," Mr. Pierre added.

WHAT?!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**YAY! I actually got a chapter out faster than planned, the only downside being this chapter was rather short, but only because it opens up the rest of the story. I started writing one night because I was so bored and POOF! It was just there. I do apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or problems with sentence structure because I've been without a beta for the past few chapters. Oh well. Also, on to good news, I got my iPhone replaced! Apple said the reason my phone blew out was because of a safety hazard and gave me another one! The world is right again. 3 Also, because I so enjoyed writing this past week, I will try very hard to write at about the same pace, the chapter's perhaps being a little shorter than normal, I don't know. It really depends on what I feel capable of saying and how much information I want to divulge in that specific chapter. Who knows really? Not me, that's for sure. Any way I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next week most likely. Read, review, follow, favorite, anything! It all makes me a happy girl. **

**~Carrie xoxo**


End file.
